wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K4/2
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj II. Klaudyusz Frollo I w rzeczy samej Klaudyusz Frollo nie był człowiekiem pospolitym. Z pochodzenia należał on do owych rodów średnich, które w niegrzecznym języku ostatniego wieku zwano bez różnicy, bądź wyższem mieszczaństwem, bądź drobną szlachtą. Rodzina ta odziedziczyła po braciach Paclet majętność lenną Tirechappe, zależną od biskupa paryzkiego, a której dwadzieścia i jeden domów były w wieku XIII przedmiotem tylu pieniaczych sporów przed urzędem ziemskim. Jako posiadacz tej lenności, Klaudyusz Frollo należał do rzędu stu czterdziestu i jednego panów, mających prawo do gruntów czynszowych Paryża i jego przedmieść, długi czas można było oglądać imię jego zapisane w tej godności w archiwach u Sw. Marcina-Polnego między dworem Trancarvillskim, należącym do mistrza Franciszka Le-Rez, a kollegium Tours. Klaudyusz Frollo od dzieciństwa przeznaczonym był przez rodziców do stanu duchownego. Nauczono go czytać na księgach łacińskich; zawczasu wychowano do spuszczania oczu i mówienia po cichu. Dzieckiem jeszcze będąc, zamknięty został przez ojca w kollegium Torchi, we Wszechnicy. Tam to wyrósł nad mszałem i słownikiem. Było to zresztą dziecię smutne, poważne i myślące; uczyło się z zapałem, pojmowało szybko; w czasie zabaw rekreacyjnych, w okrzykach towarzyszów udziału nie brało; nie mieszało się do swawolnych wypraw na ulicę Dufouarre; nie znało, co to jest dare alapas et capilos laniare, i żadnej roli nie odgrywało w zaburzeniach 1462 roku, które latopisy poważnie zaznaczają pod tytułem: „Szóstego rozruchu Wszechnicy". Nie zdarzyło mu się chyba ani razu drwić z biednych uczniów kollegium Montaigu, za ich kapotki, od których nazwę swą brali, ani ze stypendystów kollegium Dornans za ich strzyżone nagłowię koronki, i za ich trójmienne sutanki z sukna perskiego, koloru błękitnego i fioletowego, azurini coloris et bruni, jak się wyraża przywilej kardynała Des Quatre-Gouronnes. Natomiast chłopiec najprzykładniej uczęszczał do wielkich i małych szkół przy ulicy Świętego Jana z Beauvais. Pierwszym żakiem, jakiego ksiądz od Św. Piotra-de-Val, przed rozpoczęciem lekcyi prawa kanonicznego, spostrzegał naprzeciw swej katedry w szkole Saint-Vendregesile, był zawsze Klaudyusz Frollo, skromnie przytulony do słupa, uzbrojony kałamarzem rogowym, gryzący pióro, piszący na wytartem kolanie, i jak w zimie, chuchający w palce. Pierwszym nadbiegającym słuchaczem, którego Jmci Pan Miles d'Isliers, doktor dekretów, spotykał każdego poniedziałku rano przy otwieraniu bram szkoły Chef-St.-Denis, był również Klaudyusz Frollo. W szesnastym też roku życia młody kleryk już dotrzymać mógł placu w teologii mistycznej, Ojcom Kościoła; w teologii kanonicznej Ojcom Soboru; w teologii scholastycznej doktorom Sorbony. Skończywszy teologię rzucił się do dekretów. Przeszedłszy Mistrza sentencyj, zajął się kapitularzami Karola Wielkiego; od nich, party nieugaszonem pragnieniem wiedzy, chłonął kolejno, jedne po drugich, dekretalie Teodora biskupa hispalskiego, dekretalie Bouchacda, biskupa Wormskiego, dekretalie Ivesa, biskupa z Chartres; później dekreta Gracyana, stanowiące ciąg dalszy kapitularzów Karola Wielkiego; później zbiór Grzegorza IX, później epistołę Honoryusza III-go Super specula. Zbadał i przyswoił sobie obszerny i tłumny ten peryod walki prawa pospolitego z prawem kanonicznem, wyłaniający się z chaosu wieków średnich, peryod, który biskup Teodor otwiera w roku 618, a papież Grzegorz zamyka w 1227. Po strawieniu dekretów, wpadł na medycynę i sztuki wyzwolone. Poznał naukę ziół i naukę leków zewnętrznych. Stał się biegłym w gorączkach i potłuczeniach, w ranach i puchlinach. Jakób d'Espars uznałby go był za lekarza-fizyka, Ryszard Hellain za lekarza-chirurga. Z jednakiem powodzeniem przebiegł wszystkie stopnie wyzwoleństwa, mistrzowstwa i doktorstwa sztuk. Zgłębił filologię łacińską, grecką i hebrajską, świątynię potrójną, bardzo rzadko wówczas odwiedzaną. Była to prawdziwa gorączka zbierania i gromadzenia skarbów wiedzy. Do ośmnastego roku życia młody ten człowiek przeszedł wszystkie cztery fakultety; zdawało mu się, że jedynym celem życia jest: poznawać. Około tej to epoki, nadzwyczaj gorące lato 1466 r. spowodowało straszną oną zarazą, która w samem tylko vice-hrabstwie paryzkiem zmiotła czterdzieści tysięcy ludzi z górą, między innemi, powiada Jan z Troyes, „mistrza Arnoula, astrologa królewskiego, wielce człowieka uczynnego, mądrego i dowcipnego." Rozeszła się akurat wieść po Wszechnicy, że ulica Tirechappe szczególniej klęską dotknięta została. Tam zaś znajdowała się lenność, na której siedzieli rodzice Klaudyusza. Młodzieniec z trwogą pobiegł do rodzinnej chaty. Ale zanim jej próg przestąpił, już wiedział, że ojciec i matka nie żyli od wczora. Ocalał tylko braciszek mały, z powijaków nie wyszły, który leżał w kołysce i płakał. Z tego się odtąd składać miała cała rodzina Klaudyusza. Młodzian wziął dziecię na ręce i wyszedł, głęboko zadumany. Do tej pory żył jedynie nauką; zaczynał teraz żyć życiem. Katastrofa ta była punktem przesilającym w istnieniu Klaudyusza. Sierota, starszy, głowa rodziny w dziewiętnastym roku, ujrzał się znienacka powołanym od wrażeń szkolnych do rzeczywistości. Więc wzruszony litością, namiętnie i ofiarnie przywiązał się do owego dziecka, do swego brata. Znajdował w uczuciu ludzkiem coś zarazem i dziwnego i słodkiego, on, który dotąd same tylko kochał książki. Do szczególnego stopnia doszło to uczucie: w duszy równie świeżej, była to jakby pierwsza miłość. Rozłączony od samego dzieciństwa z rodzicami, których prawie nie znał, zamknięty i jakby zamurowany w swych książkach, żądny przedewszystkiem wiedzy i nauki, zwracając wyłączną uwagę na się w badaniach, oraz na swą wyobraźnię rozkwitłą na sprawie literackiej, biedny seminarzysta nie miał nawet czasu poczuć miejsca gdy w nim serce biło. Brat ten maleńki bez ojca, bez matki, spadający mu dziś nagle na barki jak z nieba, uczynił zeń człowieka nowego. Spostrzegł, że jest coś innego jeszcze na świecie, oprócz rozumowań Sorbony i wierszy Homera; że dusza ludzka i tkliwych wrażeń potrzebuje; że życie bez pieszczoty i miłości byłoby kołowrotkiem suchym, skrzypiącym i rozdzierającym. Wyobrażał atoli sobie — był bowiem w wieku, który złudzenia złudzeniami zwykł zastępować — że same jedynie przywiązania pokrewne, że jedne tylko pokrewieństwa rodzinne są nieodbicie potrzebne, i że dość mu ukochać małego braciszka, by mieć czem wypełnić całe swoje istnienie. Z całą tedy namiętnością charakteru już głębokiego, gorącego i w sobie skupionego, oddał się przywiązaniu dla małego swojego Janka. Słabe, nieszczęśliwe to stworzenie, miluchne, rumiane, o jasnych kędziorach, sierota rzucona na łaskę i wsparcie sięroty, wzruszało go do dna duszy; i jako myśliciel poważny jął zastanawiać się z miłosierdziem nieskończonem nad jego losem. Otoczył go pieczołowitością i staraniem, jak przedmiot kruchy i wymagający usilnej ostrożności. Stał się dla dziecięcia czemś więcej niż bratem: niemal jego matką. Jehan był jeszcze u piersi, gdy matkę stracił; Klaudyusz oddał go do ma raki. Okrom nadziału Tirechappe, w spadku po ojcu otrzymał on nadział du Moulin, zawisły lennictwem od czworobocznej wieży Gentilly: był to młyn na wzgórzu przy zamku Winchestre (Bicetre) Młynarka karmiła wówczas ładne niemowlę; wszystko razem znajdowało się tuż pod samym bokiem Wszechnicy. Klaudyusz odniósł do niej małego swego Jehana. Odtąd, czując na sobie ciężar do dźwigania, począł brać życie z bardzo poważnej strony. Myśl o małym braciszku stała się dlań nie tylko rozrywką, lecz celem nauki. Postanowił poświęcić się całkiem przyszłości chłopca, za która odpowiadał przed Bogiem, i o żadnej innej nie myśląc małżonce, o żadnem innem nie marząc dziecięciu, oddać się szczęściu i pomyślności swego brata. Bardziej więc niż kiedykolwiek polubił swej stan duchowny. Zasługi jego, nauka, stanowisko jako bezpośredniego lennika biskupstwa paryzkiego, na oścież otwierały przed nim podwoje Kościoła. Za szczególną dyspensą Stolicy Apostolskiej w dwudziestym już roku życia został księdzem, i jako najmłodszy z kapelanów katedry notrdamskiej otrzymał służbę przy ołtarzu, zwanym altare pigrorum (ołtarzem leniuchów), z powodu późnej mszy przy nim odprawianej. Na tem miejscu, więcej niż kiedykolwiek zatopiony w ukochanych swych książkach, które opuszczał na godzinkę jedynie dlatego, by pobiedz ku nadziałowi Moulin, szybko stał się przedmiotem szacunku i uwielbienia klasztoru, podziwiającego w nim ową mieszaninę nauki i surowości, tak rzadką w jego wieku. Z klasztoru rozgłos jego, jako uczonego, udzielił się niebawem ludowi, u którego, zwyczajem podówczas nierzadkim, zyskał nawet cokolwiek sławę czarnoksiężnika. W chwili to właśnie, kiedy ostatniej niedzieli postnej śpieszył na służbę przy ołtarzu leniuchów, znajdującym się tuż obok drzwi chóru wychodzącego na nawę, na prawo, w pobliżu obrazu Najświętszej Panny, w tej właśnie chwili uwagę jego obudziła gromada starych sekutnic, ujadająca do koła tapczana podrzutków. Zbliżył się wtedy do nieszczęśliwej małej istoty, tak nienawistnej i tak zagrożonej. Niebezpieczeństwo w którem się biedactwo znajdowało, jego kalectwo, jego opuszczenie, myśl o osieroconym bracie, przywidzenie, które się naraz uczepiło wyobraźni Klaudyusza, że i biedny ten mały Janek mógłby również, w razie jego śmierci, być nędznie rzuconym na deskę podrzutków, wszystko to razem zbiegło się do serca młodego kapłana. Litość niewypowiedziana ścisnęła mu duszę i zabrał z sobą dziecię. Gdy nieboraka wyciągnął z worka, znalazł go w istocie bezkszałtnym nad wyraz. Bestyjstwo to małe miało brodawkę na oku lewem, głowę zapartą w ramiona, grzbiet powyginany, kość piersiową wystającą, nogi powykręcane; pomimo to wszakże nie wyglądało chorobliwie, a lubo niepodobna było odgadnąć, w jakiem narzeczu bełkotało, krzyk sara przecież oznajmiał zdrowie i siły nielada. Współczucie Klaudyusza wzmogło w się w skutek tej brzydoty; uczynił w swem sercu wotum wychowania dziecięcia, a to przez miłość dla swego brata, i w tym zamiarze, ażeby — jakiekolwiek byłyby w przyszłości błędy Jehanka — miał on za sobą na wszelki przypadek uczynek ów miłosierny, na jego intencye "spełniony. Był to rodzaj zaliczki dobrych uczynków, która wnosił na rachunek młodziutkiego swego braciszka; był to akt miłosierdzia, rzucony niby z góry na ten wypadek, gdyby malcowi zabraknąć kiedy miało owej monety, jedynej jaką przyjmują u wejścia do raju. Ochrzcił przybrane swe dziecko i nazwał je Quasimodo, bądź dlatego, że chciał tym sposobem naznaczyć dzień, w którym je znalazł, bądź tóż, że mu chodziło o scharakteryzowanie, do jakiego stopnia biedne to mało stworzenie urodziło się niedojdą koszlawym i jakby niewykończonym. I zaprawdę, jednooki, garbaty, połamany podrzutek był chyba tylko niby-czemś (quasi-modo).